Saint Beast
In the Sky Spill Continent, Saint Beasts are what people refer to as magical beasts that have blood relations with God Beasts. Legend In the legends of the ancient times, when Sky Spill Continent was first formed, there were four Saint Beasts that lived in the four cardinal directions: the foreign east Azure Dragon, the northern waste Black Turtle, the western domain White Tiger, and the southern mountain Vermillion Bird. Afterwards, the heavens and earth changed, and the seas rose while the southern mountains vanished into the waters. Legends say that 100,000 years ago, the Laws of the world were different from the present. Afterwards, the heavens and earth changed and those ancient desolate vicious beasts were never able to appear again. The so-called Saint Beasts we give now are just flattering titles touted by the ignorant. Perhaps they only carry a tiny trace of the ancient desolate vicious beast bloodlines. Sky Spill Continent In the ancient legends of this world, there were tales of some God Beasts like the True Dragon, True Phoenix, and Golden-winged Roc. However, a God Beast was an incomparably rare and loft existence. Let alone the Sky Spill Continent, they would be rare even within the Realm of the Gods. When that mighty elder had first created the ‘Golden Roc Shattering the Void’ movement technique, it had been after a fortuitous encounter where he had witnessed a battle between a True Dragon and a Golden-winged Roc. Afterwards, he gained some insights, and went into retreat for 60 years to study and understand the secrets through meditation. The boundless strength of a God Beast was a difficult concept for a mortal to imagine, even the mighty elders of the Realm of the Gods were no match. And under the God Beasts were the Saint Beasts. For instance, beings like the Flood Dragon, Vermillion Bird, and Spirit Turtle were all Saint Beasts. Saint Beasts were much more common than God Beasts. Still, that was only within the Realm of the Gods. In the Sky Spill Continent, a Saint Beast was an extremely singular existence. Within the Sky Spill Continent, there was a wide range and variety of Saint Beasts and there was no uniform classification; it was all a fuzzy and jumbled mess. A Flood Dragon, a Vermillion Bird – these creatures could be called Saint Beasts, but all of these Saint Beasts had differing degrees of bloodline purity and richness. These were divisions formed by limited vision. To the martial artists of the Sky Fortune Kingdom and even the Seven Profound Valleys, to them a Vermillion Bird was an unattainable sacred existence. Thus, being labeled a Saint Beast was undeniable. However, within the Realm of the Gods, the Vermillion Bird of Divine Phoenix Island was barely passable to be called a Saint Beast at all. As for the God Beasts of the Realm of the Gods, those were existences that could destroy worlds at whim. Dragon-Types There were many different species of dragon-type Saint Beasts. For example; there were Flood Dragons, Horned Dragons, Hornless Dragons, One-legged Mountain Dragons, Candle Dragons, and so on. Although these dragons were all Saint Beasts and their appearances were similar, there were also certain characteristics that separated them. The Flood Dragon had its luminescent scales, the Winged Rain Dragon had wings, the Horned Dragon had a horn, the One-legged Mountain Dragon had one leg, and so on. Even Flood Dragons were divided into variants. There were Red Flood Dragons, Black Flood Dragons, Blood Flood Dragons, and so on. The Purple Flood Dragon that was a rare variant of Thunder Flood Dragon. It ate thunder and lightning as food, and its personality was extremely cruel and tyrannical. It was also very promiscuous.Category:Terminology Category:Lower Realms